loving Spencer
by SpashleyMadeOver23
Summary: loving Annabelle with a spashley twists.Ashley a teacher and Spencer asstudent at a Catholic school.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Spencer Gabrielle Carlin. I have blue eyes and blonde hair. I have piercings 6 on each ear, my nipples, nose, lip and belly button are done too. my mom was mad, my dad said they was cool. my girlfriend knew someone that would do them for free.

I just turn 17, after my party my girlfriend Mandy stayed the night and we got carried way and my mom caught us in the act, if u know what I mean. that night she gave me a bracelet that said 'you do things that make Jesus puke' it was something she came up with. she told me my mom would say that but all she did is yell get out and pulled her out by her hair.

today I was told by my father that I had to go to a Christian school it was going to help me not be gay.

my father used to always be on my side until he found out I was running away with Mandy, but I never got a chance to and plus they think its her fault I got kicked out of every school in Ohio.

"dad WHY"I ask him

"because it is what's best for you. your out of control darling" my dad said

"whatever" I said running up stairs and slamming my door.

as for my mom she wont even look at me; witch I don't care she a bitch. I left later that day to try and running away with Mandy but they found. my mom got out and pulled me by my hair into the car.

"Spencer I...l can't be without you but I will try...damn baby how are you doing" Mandy yelled and went off with some girl. now I know why my dad didn't want me to run off with her

"fuck you Mandy"I yelled back but I couldn't bear to take bracelet off. we drove off; on our way to this dumb place now somewhere in L.A.

we get there my mother and father get out of the car. I light up a cigarette; waiting on them to get out from talking to whatever that person who is the head of this hell whole.

"someone will be out soon to get your deacsting ass"my mother said.

my father kissed me "I love you I just want to see you get your life together" my father said

"whatever dad I love you too"I said. they left then girls started coming out.

"im Carmen" this girl said walking up to me she really cute

"this is Madison" the girl Carmen said ok the both are is this going to help me not be gay.

"im Spencer its nice to meet you"I said holding my hand out shaking theirs hands.

"while we got to get to class" they said running off.

oh my lesbian god she is hot. I wonder who she is. she has on a black business suit with a bright green shirt with the first two buttons undone. she has brown hair and the perfect body and very nice boobs. holy shit she walking over here.

"welcome to Evangelhouse Christian Academy.I'm ms. must be Spencer Carlin" she said wow her voice is amazing

"yeah that's me"I said kind of sad because she makes me miss Mandy. her eyes are way more mesmerizing then Mandy though.I picked up my stuff and walk with her to the office.

"so ms. Davies are you with anyone" I ask

"that is none of you business Spencer"she said in a teacher voice. damn she is so hot.

I walk out of the office and I see her. "so ms. Davies I guess your stuck with me" I said walking up to her.

"that's nice. I'll show you to your room" she said in that voice again.

"here you go have a good day Spencer" she said opening the door for me.

"Spencer right" I believe her name was Carmen right.

"yeah"I said

"that is kyla she is Ashley sister" Carmen said

"you can't call her that its ms. Davies to u guys" kyla said in a whisper

"oh shut up spud and you know Madison and this hot mamma right here is Chelsea" Carmen said. she feisty I kind of like her.

"hey" I said

"girls dinner is in five minutes you have to be there" Ashley I mean ms. Davies said and looked at me with a smile. I smile back and she walks out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Ashley Marie Davies im a teacher at Evangel house Christian been here since I was 14. my mother sent me here because of her boyfriend and I kind of went crazy after my dad passed. I never talked to her after that. I left here when I was 18 and then came back.I was with a girl and she left me for a guy. to me this was my home so here I am back as a 24 and I came back when I was 21. I have a baby sister who is 16 and her name is showed up after my dad passed. I didn't like her but now I do she the only family I got. I will be getting her out as soon as my dad's money comes. I have a house on the beach with her than my mom took her away and sent her here. that the main reason I came back.

I have a boyfriend name adein now. I don't love him.I on a date with him now.

"Ash why won't you just move in with me. you can find a nother job" he said

"I just can't not right now" I said.

after that dinner was silent. we went back to his place and had sex that all it was just sex. I didn't enjoy it at all I kept thinking about how it must feel like to be with Spencer. After that I went home when he went to sleep.

I'm sitting on my to my dad's music."ms. David" Spencer said opening the door of my room

"you can't be in here"I inform her in a stern voice

"your be iight" she said sitting next to me

"ms. Davies can I ask you something"

"depends on what it is Spencer" after I said that she scooted closer to me

"have you ever been with a girl" she said touching near my left boob

"that's none of your business" I said in a harsh tone

"ok" she said coming closer to my face

"yo...you...need...to..to sttt...stop"I said and she got up and lift the room.

what is she doing to do I have to have her? why do I get nerves around her?I have all these questions running through my head.I going to just talk the head mother and see if I can get her out of my section.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head.

(Spencer pov)

I'm sitting on this little patio with the other girls. I was playing around

"hey guys what are you doing" kyla said walking up

"go away Kyla" Carmen said

"come on Kyla you can set with me"I said patting the spot next the me

"lets play I never you can't olay kyla you haven't done I'll start I've had sex"Carmen said and Carmen takes a drink

"I have to drink to that" Madison said and grabbed the bottle. she hands it to me

"I've never had sex with a girl" I said and took a drink

"what you been with a girl" Carmen said

"yeah I've been with two no biggie"I said handing the bottle to kyla and she took a big my lesbian god.

before anyone got could ask here comes ms. Davies.

"you girls can't be out here its late" she said and everyone left but me.I lite up a cigarette.

"you want on" I ask

"nope" she said sitting across from me and she put her head down

I got up and sat next to her.I put my hand on her thigh.

"You ok ms. Davies"I asked she look up and looked upset.I took my hand off and her face eased up some. ok I guys she doesn't like me. aww sad face.

"just thinking and I would like to be alone" she said in a stern voice and I left no question ask I walked away because I'm kind of hurt.

I walk back to the room. I hear the girls talking about kyla being with a girl.

"it why I got sent here my mom don't want me to be gay" kyla said

"oh damn" Madison said and I walked in.

"what's up Spencer" kyla asked

"Nothing just going to bed" I said and went and got my clothes and went to the bathroom. its not in the room. witch kind of sucks.

I'm in the shower washing away my thoughts about ms. Davies.

I'm about to get our when someone comes in. I look out and it's ms. Davies.

I walk out of the shower and look at her

"so you do the same..." I was cut off by her lips.I went to kiss and back and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she said running out.


	3. Chapter 3

wow. I put my fingers up to my lips. why would she kiss me? why did she just leave after that? did I do something wrong to her? im so confused.

I get back to the room.

"hey Spencer can we go hang out alone" Carmen said

"sure whats going on"I ask

"just come on" she said pulling me out of the room and to the pool area.

we got in and swam around for a little then she grabbed me and started kissing me.I push her away.

"I can't do this with you" I said

"whatever" she said and jumped out of the pool and ran off.

I stayed in and swam for a little bit.

I went back to the room and went to sleep.

that that morning I got called to the office.

"yes ma'am"I said walking into the door

"have a seat ms. Carlin" said the head lady in a stern 's scary not hot when she does it. I don't even know your name

"I've been told that your wearing prohibited bracelet"she said in that same voice

I sat in silence not saying a word to her.

"I guess you're wearing miss into you can take off that prohibit bracelet of yours" she said handing me these beads with the cross on it.

"I expect you to wear them all times next week you have you will have another one until you decide to take off that bracelet" she said in that same exact voice.

"ok"I said putting them on and walking out the door to ms Davies class.

"Spencer you're late have a seat" miss Davey said in that staying sexy voice I like a of hers.

"yes ma'am"I said back in raspy sexy voice.

"okay I guess we can start where we left off, in the book I assigned to you guys. hush hush just let the Moon's pale face, illuminate, forbidden fruit, that dipped from the limbs, hush hush,not another whispered word, how bittersweet the nectar is, tinged sour with a sin, hush hush when love entwined, under the nights cover, you'll be my sweet sweet, forbidden fruit, hush hush, no more words, words, ugly things, creatures that hurt, rip, poison, hush hush, this is ours, a secret, the world won't pry it away, rip us away, our fingers still sticky, with this luscious poison, No, our colors won't bleed away, not just yet, we still have time, to feast, on this sin that is our forbidden fruit, can anyone tell me what this means"ms. Davies said and Carmen raise your hand

"yes Carmen what does it mean"ms. Davies said

"it means don't eat the fruit if its bad for you"Carmen said

" not quite the answer I was looking for" ms. Davies said.I raise my hand.

"yes Spencer what do you think it means"

"its a forbidden sexual romance between two people and the way it feels towards them." I said with a big s smile on my face.

"Spencer I want to see you after class" ms. Davies said

after everyone left.I was still sitting in my chair. ms. Davies walked over to my desk.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't been posting but I just got a job and between school and work it been crazy. thanks for reading comment and let me know what you think.

"Spencer I don't like the way you have been acting up in my class. are you trying to get a rise out of me" she said

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just want to know why you kissed me" I said to her standing up for my desk.

"it doesn't matter why I did it and i would like it if you would take that bracelet off "she said getting closer to me

"whatever would you take these off"I said standing right in front of her reaching her left ear ring and then running my fingers down her neck and he collar bone.

"nnn...noo" is all she could get out.

"do I make you nervous ms. Davies"i said in a raspy sexy voice and pushing up on to her.

then got my stuff and walked out the door and nudging her shoulder barely when I walked past her.

I went back to the bedroom.

"hey kyla can I ask you something" I said when I saw her

"yeah what's up" she said sitting next to me on my bed

"does your sister like girls"

"why would you oh my god no way Spencer you like my sister" she yelled jumping up and down on her knees on the bed

"Yeah I kinda do but don't tell anyone" I said. then she hugged.

"she did crush on this girl name Christian Carlin back when she was high school I don't know if she ever told her or not" she said

"thank you ky I'll be back later" I said hugging her and running out the room.

I went to ms. Davies room she wasn't there and not on the patio. then I hard

"they call me Stacy they call me her that's not my name"

I look at my cell phone I had a text message. I drew a heat to unlock it.I read it.

'come meet me at room 69 now'.I don't kno who it was from all the girls are in the room. except Chelsea but that is because she snuck off to be with some boy has this week.

I get out of my wet clothes. I started walking down the hall. I got to the door and I knock on the door once and then I got pulled in and my lips was connected to someone else. the lips felt familiar.

"ms. Davies" I said kinda in a yelling whisper

"who the fuck is ms. Davies Spencer" someone said. oh my lesbian god its Mandy. what is she doing here.

"n..noo..on...one..man...Mandy www..what are you doing he..herre" I said stumbling over my words

"do you not want me here" mandy said walking closer to me

"I...l ne..vver saa..iid th...th...aat"I said walking backwards

"okay then shut up stutters and kiss me" Mandy said crashing her lips to mine again. it doesn't feel right I know she my ex. dont get me wrong I do still love her but I can't do this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mandy I can't do this with you again" I said pushing back from her

"what the FUCK Spencer WHY not" Mandy haft yelled at me.

"I can't. not even one day Mandy and u went off with some girl and knowing you. you probably fucked her" I said surprisingly calm

"I.. I..did..didn't" Mandy said stuttering

"that right who stutters now Mandy here you can have this."I said handing her the bracelet she gave me."its over Mandy and by the way Mandy I know you cheated on me before and I want someone else that will love me for me cuz you could never do that" I said about to cry I pushed her and ran off.

I don't know where im going im just run to get away. I fell down near a tree and just curled up to it and cried.

"girl you okay" someone said. I sat up and looked who it was.

" yeah ms. Davies I'll be fine"

"Spencer come take a walk with me"she said holding her hand out. I grabbed it and stood up.

she took her sleeve of her shirt in her fingers and wipe my tears away. "it will be okay Spencer come on I want to show you something" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"where are we going ms. Davies"I asked her. looking at her

"you'll see Spencer" she said biting her lip.

"okay" I said snuggling into her shoulder.

"here we are" she said opening a door near the Beach Pier.

"where are we" I asked

"I told you I wanted to show you something" she said turning the light on and letting go of me.

she pulled out a shoebox.

"these...these is what I wanted to show you" she said handing me photos.

"I've seen her before isn't that the earrings your wearing " I said looking at the picture.

"yeahh they are...she was my first girlfriend and she left me for a guy got married...she left me and went to Ohio and never came back"

"she's my favorite big cousin she has two kids with Sean now"

"oh...mmm...Spencer...I...I...never mind we should get back"

"can you hold me for a little bit" I said giving her my best pout face

"Spencer if anyone finds out I could lose everything"

"please" I said pouting again

"okay" she said walking me over to the bed

I cuddle into her and went right to sleep with my arms around her and hers around me.

"shit Spencer wake up" she said barely shaking me.

"what is it ms. Davies"

"we both are late for class"

"fuck" I jumped out of the bed

"here put these on" she handed me some clothes.

"okay" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

" don't do that again okay" she said in that voice I find very sexy

"whatever I don't get you...you want me one minute then the next you don't"

"I just can't I do like u a lot Spencer" she said kissed me on the cheek and haft of my mouth"but we can't do this"she said and turn to the bathroom to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

I know guys I haven't posted in a long time im SO sorry. I will try and post another chapter soon.

"here" she said handing me movies called 'girltrash all night long' "watch it you will like it"

"okay I will" I said and finished getting ready

(Ashley pov)

wow she looks so sexy in my old uniform. ok Ashley stop thinking like that she your student. fuck it I already told her I liked her. I'm just milking the moment.

"wow" oh my god did I just say that out loud.

"thanx Ashley"

"Spencer we need to go"

we run back to the school.

(Spencer pov)

I walked in to the class and sat down beside Kyla.

she waved at me and then past a note

I opened it. it said 'what happened last night and there is a concert tonight ask my sis to it'

I right back 'I'll tell you after class and she won't go with me and I will tell you why meet me before we go to your sister class in the bathroom' I passed the note back to her.

she reads it just mouths 'ok'

is it bad if I like kyla like she a little sister to me; even if I not with her sister. I'll still be there for her. she is like the little sister I always wanted.

as soon as class was over. we was off to the bathroom.

"she told me she likes me but she just can't. I really want to be with her. it sucks you know I think I'm falling in love with her." I said and all ky did was hug me.

" it ok I'll find out what up with her"

"no you can't then she will know I told you please ky don't say anything"

"ok I won't"

we walk out of the bathroom. off to the soon to be future. wife I wish. aww sad face just now in my head.

as we walk in the classroom I see ms. Davies's eyes looking me up and down.

she looks so beautiful today. I wish I could just kiss her and tell everyone she was mine but I know I can't.

"kyla and Spencer your late" ms. Davies said

"I know ky had a problem and needed help. I'm so sorry it wont happened again ms. Davies" I said with a big smile on my face.

"even I'm not that naive to believe that" she said in that voice I find so so sexy.

"ok I will try not to let it happen again" I said smarking at her.

"that better I will see you both after class" she said to ky and I.

ky passed me another note. 'I wish you was with my sister maybe she would lay off some. she was looking you up and down when you walked in'

'me 2 and I know right'

'you can tell she likes you a lot'

'I know I wish she would stop fucking with my feelings tho'

'yeah me too I wish you guys was together you guys wouldn't care if I was with a girl'

'I wouldn't so when you get out of this hell whole'

' 18. you should tell my sister how you feel'

'me2. I am in a song I wrote for her'

'I wan...

"ms. Davies kyla and Spencer are passing notes" Carmen said. that bitch

she walked over to Kyla and took the note

"shall I read this out loud" ms. Davies said

"I wouldn't if I was you ms. Davies" I said.

"yeah sis don't do it" ky said well we both warned her

after class she looks really pissed.

"really Spencer I tell you not to tell anyone one and you do. by the way I'm not doing haft the shit you said I do to you"

"yes you are. you know what forget it OK" I said and ran out of the class.

I walk outside and light up a cigarette.

" can I have one" Kyla said sitting next to me.

"yeah" I said handing her one.

"ky you didn't write that on the same thing paper did you"

"nope"

(Ashley pov)

really why would Spencer tell my little sister of all people?

I picked up the note and started to read it.

did I make it that obvious that I was looking at her? who else saw? if my sister wasn't here I would move away to get away from Spencer.

I walk outside. I see my sister and Spencer.

"Spencer can I get one" I said. ky just looked at me like 'what the hell sis.'

"ky ky can you give me a moment to talk to Spencer please" I said looking at my sister.

"you know what no you can't because personally I don't want to have this conversation. I definitely don't want to hear what you have to say right now" Spencer said storming off.

"DAMN" I yelled

"go be with her sis if you really want to" ky said to me and walked off too.

at the concert later that night I tryed to talk to Spencer. she wouldn't even be near me. I think I'm falling in love with a 17 year old, is that bad.I don't think I can live with out her.

I walked over and sat down beside Kyla and Spencer.I grabbed Spencer hand and she didn't pull away fast she looked at me. then she mouthed I can't and pulled her hand away. I wanted to cry right then and there.

"hey baby" Aiden said. he always has the worst timing ever. he kissed me and Spencer got up and walked away. Kyla gave me a dirty look and ran after her. I guess tonight I have to let him go because I know I don't love him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aiden we need to talk"

"I can't be with you I need to focus on Kyla. she's been going through a lot"

"she's got Spencer why can't you just let her take her"

"she's my little sister she needs me just as much as I need her"

"whatever is this because I want you to move in with me"

"yeah and no Aiden. I just don't want to be with you. I'm just don't want to be in a relationship" I said and walked off

(Spencer pov)

I get back to my room. I got a text from my brother 'I'm coming to see you miss you baby sis hope you have you a hottie'

'I wish bro. I have a crush on my teacher she is smoking hot'

'damn she is more than likely fine as hell'

'when are you coming'

'spring break I'll be there'

'sweet I can't wait bro love you I gtg now'

'ok love you too sis call me sometime'

I get out my laptop and put the dvd in ms. Davies gave me. by the end of the movie I was crying.

the door opened. "Spence are you ok" kyla said

"yeah I'm fine I just want to be alone" I said trying to keep my tears in.

"ok I'll be at the pool if you need me" kyla said

"ok" I said.

I began to write a new song.

"Don't Rush"

Let's wake up in the afternoon

Pretend that we got nothing to doNo we don't have to go by any agenda

We can make up our own rulesI see the way you're looking at me

Baby know I'm feeling it too

We can just light up every candle

Move from room to room

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be

Hanging on every touch

Baby don't rush, no no

Baby don't rush

Throw the map out of the window

Taking the long way around

To a secret place where no one could find us

A little place we can call our own

Come over here and take a picture

Something we can hang on toWe can look back and try to remember

All the crazy things we gonna doStopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be

Just hanging on every touch

Baby don't rush

Baby don't rush

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Stopping every minute

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be (supposed to be)

Just hanging on every touch

Baby don't rush no no

Baby don't rush (Baby don't rush)

Baby don't rush

I got done and put down my pencil.

man I need a cigarette now. I went for a walk.

"hey guys" I see the girls on the patio.

"hey chica" Madison said

" hey Spencer I sorry about the other day I was just mad that you didn't want to hang with us anymore"

"nah its cool. dont worry about it"

"where is Kyla at" Chelsea ask

"I don't know probably with her sister" I said

"oh" Chelsea said. I got out my phone and texted ky 'where you at'

'at dinner with my sis'

'oh fun c you ttyl'

"Carmen you got anything to drink or smoke tonight" I ask her and she past me a bottle out if the cooler she had beside her.

"thanks I need that" I said after I took a big drink.

"no problem" Carmen said

"so Spence do you like ms. Davies" Madison asked. I choked on the bud light platinum.

"what no I like kyla" I said oh my lesbian god I don't know why I just said that.

"what you do" Carmen said

"yeah that's why I've been around her so much. what you guys think" I said

"you wanted her sister" Madison said

"she hot in all but Kyla is so much hotter" I said trying to cover my ass.

'we you get back we need to talk' I text ky.

'ok I have something to tell you about something my sis said' ky texted me back.

'ok c you in 10 mins in the room' i texted

'ok' she texted me back.

"hey guys I got to go meet Kyla" I said and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked back to the room. just thinking of everything that has happened since I've been here. I made a great friend who is like a little sister to me. I fall in love with a hottie. got turned down by the hottie. still gonna try to get her. I broke up with Mandy.

what I need to do now is make my dreams come true and be with the woman I want to marry.

I get back to the room and Kyla is already there sitting on my bed.

"Spencer guess what Ashley broke up with Aiden" ky said hugging me.

"that's great but ky I kind of told the girls I was with you" I said kind of sad. I mean don't get me wrong I happy ms. Davies is with him anymore.

"you what come on" ky said pulling me out of the room by my hand.

"what are we doing here" I said as we walked in ms. Davies room.

"sis where you at" ky yelled

"in the shower" ms. Davies yelled back.

what she has a shower in her room. then why was she in the bathroom with me. oh my god she was following me.

"hey is what's up" ms. Davies said walking out in a robe that was mid thigh and that hugged her body perfect.

"damn... I mean..um... no I really mean just damn you look sexy as hell ms. Davies" I said with my face turning red.

"thanks Spencer" ms. Davies said turning red too.

"sis we need your help" ky said

"ok sure what is it" ms. Davies said

"Spencer told the other girls I was dating her but I have a crush on Madison" ky said

"why'd you do that Spencer"

"because it was easier. that way I could be with you." I said shyly

"not now Spencer" ms. Davies said kind of out of it

"ok"

"ky ky give us a minute" ms. Davies said. then ky just walked into ms. Davies bedroom

"Spencer I've told you we can't do this but I'm not telling you I don't want you to. it will happen when it happens." she said and walked over to me. she sat on my lap and started kissing me hard.

I woke up to Kyla jumping up and down on my bed.

"Spencer" Kyla said

" guess what"

"what"

"Ashley not with Aiden anymore"

" I know"

"wait how"

"I guess I just dreamed about it"

"weird"

"yeah I know"

"can I sleep in here with you tonight"

"yeah come on" I said. lifting up the cover.

"eww I guess what Spencer said is true" Carmen said. I guess I fall asleep waiting on Kyla.

"leave them alone. your just mad because you got turned down by Spencer" Madison said

" Carmen your dad is here" ms. Davies said. Carmen just grabbed all her stuff and ran out of the room.

"is my sister ok" ms. Davies said

"yeah she fine" I said with a smile

"ok. Chelsea and Madison you guys are flying out at ten tomorrow" ms. Davies said

"ok" they both said.

"oh and Spencer I haven't hard anything for you" ms. Davies said

"my brother might be coming" I said. then ky started turning and put her arms around me.

"oh ok" ms Davies said. the Chelsea and Madison walked out the room.

"Spencer are you with my sister" ms Davies said after they left.

"what NO" I said.

"oh if you want to you can come hang out with ky ky and I for spring break if you want" she said with a happy tone. and chowing on her lip.

"yeah that sounds fun. if my brother comes. can he hang out with us"

"yeah Spencer" she said in kind of a question. then she walked over to me and kissed me on the lips lightly. "thanks for everything you have done for my sister"

"no problem" I said and than ms. Davies walked out of the room.

I fall asleep with ky next to me.

the next morning I woke up and Chelsea and Madison was gone and so was ky.

I got three text messages. one from ky 'I'm at breakfast with my sister'

I text her back 'ok'

I have two from my brother ' I'm almost at the airport'

'I got a surprise for you come get me at 12:30'

I called ky

ring ring

"hello" ky said

"hey can I talk to ms. Davies"

"yeah hold on sis here"

"hello" ms. Davies said

"ms. Davies can you take me to the t

airport to go get my brother please"

"yeah sure and Spencer you can call me Ashley if you want to"

"ok Ashley and thank you. I have to go get dressed."

"ok we will be there in like half hour"

"ok by Ashley"I said and hung up the phone.

I texted my brother back 'b there in a hour'

'ok'

as soon as ky got here she had me food and I eat and we was out the door.

we walked into the airport "Glen" I yelled running up the him.

"hey sis" glen said

"Glen this is Kyla and Ashley." I look at them

"so witch on is the hottie"

"Ashley"

"damn"

"spency" I hard for behind Glen. then I saw Christian. she picked me up. fuck no you can't be here. Ashley is my women now not your.

I looked back and Ashley was gone and ky had a look like 'what the fuck'

"I missed you spency" Christian said putting me down.

"me too" I said grabbing their bags walking out to the car.

Ashley grabbed the bags from me when I got to the car.

"you didn't tell me she was coming"

"ash I didn't know"

"whatever and forget about my offer I said yesterday." she said really upset

l grabbed her hand and she pulled away and got in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

I got in the back with my cousin and brother. I was happy that I get to see them but I was upset because Ashley was upset and pissed at me.

we got out of there car. Ashley didn't even get out the car. I walked over to Ashley and Christian and Glen walked to the trunk.

"Ashley I didn't know she was coming.. wait you still want her don't you" I said in a whisper. I'm getting pissed right now.

"no.. it just that I don't know" Ashley said.

"while when you find out call me" I said and walked off.

"bye Spencer" Kyla said

"by ky" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

Ashley looks pissed but I don't care right now. I just want to cry.

(Ashley pov)

I drove off. I'm so pissed off at her why would she do this. I just started to fall in love with Spencer and now I just want to run away from her.

"ash what's wrong" ky said

"I don't want to talk about it. are you with Spencer" I said a little rude to her.

"WHAT NO... I told you who I like. Spencer is like one of my best friends" ky said upset. I got to the beach and pulled over.

"ky ky come on. get out lets go for a swim" I said

"no. not until you tell me what is with you"

"ok fine that girl is Christian Carlin the girl I had a crush on.. while we dated and while she Spencer cousin. I didn't know until the other night. I hung out with Spencer and she told me; she was her cousin but I really think I'm falling in love with Spencer. I got mad at Spencer for having her here. I know its not her fault but it's just that... it still hurts" I said starting to cry.

"sis you need to call Spencer right now and stop this bull shit" ky said. grabbing my phone and putting Spencer number in it.

ring ring

"hello who is this" I don't know who that is

"it's Kyla where is Spencer" I said

"hold on" who ever it was said.

"ky why are you calling me from a different number" Spencer said

"it's not ky are you disappointed" I said.

"goodb..."

"no wait... I'm coming to get you please Spencer. we need to talk please let me explain"

"why should I"

"because... because I.. I want to... tell you im sorry and I feel bad for everything.. I did to you... Spen...Spencer please"

" come on you got five minutes"

"ok I'm on my way now" I said happy getting off the phone.

"what happened" ky said

" we are going to talk" I said

we pulled up to the rooms I text Spencer 'I'm here'

'ok on my way' Spencer texted me back.

" I'll go with the windows in there room or something. To give you guys time to talk" ky said jumping out the car.

"you are so weird ky" I said and then Spence walks out.

she gets in the car. I drive off to my beach house.

"come on" I said getting out and opening the door for Spencer. I held out my hand. she refused it.

she got out and crossed her arms over her chest. "explain" is all she said

"Spence I'm sorry for everything for being an ass to u. it just that..."

"your not over her its fine. I get it" she said and all I did was kiss her. she pushed me away.

"no Ashley you can't do that just be mad and then kiss me. fuck you"Spencer said pulling her arms tighter to her chest.

"I don't know any other way to show you" I said.

"whatever you need to stop your bull shit; if you want to try at this."

"ok with you go on a date with me"

"I'll that think about it"

"ok"

"take me back now" is all she said.

so we got back in the car and went back to the school.

(Spencer pov)

I got back to the room the ride there was silent going back there.

I got back to my room.

"Spency where you go." Christian said

"my friend Kyla need to talk to me" I said. lying to her. I hate but I can't tell her I'm in love with her ex girlfriend.

"oh who was them girls at the airport today with you" she ask

"Kyla and her sister I don't know her sisters name"

"oh I've seen the one that was driving before. I can't place where thow." of course you knows who she is because she dated her. I wanted to say that.

"I don't know" I said walking away from her.

"me eather" she said falling me

"where you guys going" Glen said.

"I was going to the bathroom" I said.

"yeah me too" Christian said

"ok I guess I'll go back to the room" Glen said and walked back to the room.

" so Spency you still got a girlfriend." Christian asked.

"no Mandy and I broke up." I said.

"do you have a crush on anyone"

"nope trying to get my life together"

"why"

"just because. anyway how are you and Sean"

"I don't know. that Kyla sister was cute though." Christian said. what the fuck. I'm going to...


	10. not a chapter

thanks for the ones who liked this story. I'm just done with people downing me. I think if you have nothing good to say don't say anything. if you want me to continue I will just let me know.


	11. Chapter 10

"I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that"Christian said.

"what about Sean" I said having a pissed tone in my voice.

"what about him. what he doesn't know won't hurt. anyway what happens in la la land stays in la la land" she said with a wink walking over to the mirror and applying more lipstick. now I'm really pissed. I was about to tell her off when...

"hey Spencer your brother said you was in here" Kyla said. thank you Kyla.

"yeah what's up" I said turning to Kyla.

"I need to talk to you alone." Kyla said

"Christian can you give us a minute" I said and Christian walked out of the bathroom.

"Spencer what did Ashley say" Kyla said as soon as Christian was gone.

"she asked me out. I told her I think about it. anyway Kyla I need your help with something" I said

"sure what is it"

"Christian said Ashley was cute and she wouldn't mind getting a piece of that" I said punching the tampon and pad dispenser.

"Ashley won't go there again trust me Spence"

"how do you know ky. you don't. you can't know. you know what I'm done they can be together see if I care" I said running off. I don't know where I'm running to. I'm just running to get away from everyone and everything.

I somehow got to the beach. I went under the Pier.

"why God" I yelled and cried. I'm so pissed off right now. that what I do when I'm pissed off beyond reason. I cry don't judge me. why do I have to love her?

" hey cutie you alright" someone said.

"yeah I'm good" I said trying to keep my tears in.

"do you want some company. I'm Ann maire by the way" that same person said

"sure and Spencer. nice to meet you"I said holding out my hand.

" nice to meet you too. so why was you upset"

" I wasn't upset. I was pissed off."

"oh. would you want to go for a swim."

"sure why not. it will help me get my mind off things" I said taking my clothes off so I'm standing in just my bra and panties.

"damn you got a nice body" Annmarie said

"thanks" I said blushing a little.

we got in the water. we started to splash each other. man I haven't had this much fun in forever.

"SPENCER!" someone yelled. really why dose someone have to ruin the fun I'm having.

"SPENCER!" someone yelled then I saw Glen came running towards me.

I got out and walked over towards him."what's up Glen" I said

"Christian is in the car with Kyla and Ashley. we was looking everywhere for you. we are going out to dinner come on."

"my friend is coming with us" I said.

"ok" my Glen said.

l ran over to Ann marie. "hey we are going out to dinner wanna come?" I asked.

"sure why not" she said and we ran to the car. the look to Ashley's face was priceless.

"she coming with us. by the way this is Ann marie everyone" I said.

I had to set in front with Ashley because ky was in the back.

(Ashley pov)

what was Spencer thinking never mind ky ky keep flirting with that girl.

I went to grab Spencer's hand but she pulled away.I thought we figured this out.

we finally got to Gray's. we are going to eat and dance.i hope.

I picked out a booth. Spencer got in and I got beside her. then Christian sat right beside me. really what the Fuck.

that chick and ky are dancing already. Glen is with a girl trying to get her number. if I was back in my old was after Christian I could get any girl or guys number I wanted but I'm not. I want Spencer. as for me I'm trying to talk to Spencer and Christian is rubbing my leg. I kept pushing her hand o ff.

Spencer got up and walked outside. I went to fallow her but I was stopped.

"so what do you say we go to the bathroom." Christian said with a wink

"hey Ashley" I think her name was Hannah or something that started with and h I think said coming over to us.

"hey Hannah" I said.

"really Ashley." she said and slapped me.

" Ashley as in Ashley Davies" Christian said and all I did was freeze.


	12. Chapter 11

"hello your Ashley Davies right. Im not dumb. you better not touch my little cousin." Christian said

"What are you talking about" I said trying to play off that I wasn't falling in love with Spencer.

"I see the way you look at her" Christian said

"look Christian yeah I am Ashley fucking Davies. the one you left behind for some guy you met when we was still together. I can be with who ever I damn will please even if it is..." I yelled but then I was cut off by Spencer.

"why are you yelling" Spencer said

"why didn't you tell me you was hanging out with this trash." Christian yelled.I was about to say something when Spencer jumped in.

"she is not trash. she is nothing you say she is. I'm so sick of you always say that about people I hang out with." Spencer yelled back.

"I'm gonna go" I said standing up.

"NO SIT." Spencer yelled at me. I kind of like this side of her it's hot.

"you don't know her as well as I do. she is a slut."Christian said

"you know what Christian I don't care what you say she is my friend" Spencer said and grabbed my hand. then she took me to the dance floor.

a fast song came on. Spencer took my hands and put them on her waste. she put her hands around my neck.

she pushed her leg between mine and started to dance to the music.

she put her face close to my ear. "dance with me Ashley" she said in a raspy sexy voice. pushing us closer together.

"Spen..Spencer...you... neeeddd.. to stttooooppp" I said as she grinded into me more.

"you like it. if you do you should see how good I am in bed" she said kissing my neck right below my ear. if I'm not turned on enough I sure as hell am now.

"Spencer I can't" I said and let go of her and walked to the door not looking back.

(Spencer pov)

I ran after her.

"Ashley wait" I yelled.

"what Spencer" Ashley said turning around.

" don't go" i said walking up to her.

" I can't do this Spencer not now. I'll be in the car." she said walking to her car.

I walked back into the club. I went over to Kyla and Ann Marie.

"hey guys" I said.

" where's ash" Kyla said.

"in the car" I said.

"why"

"I'll tell you later but I think it's time to go. can you help me get Glen and Christian please"

"yeah" ky said grabbing Ann Marie hand. I guess they hit it off.

I see Glen and Christian talking. "hey guys come on let's go" I said.

"ok" said pulling Christian by her arm.

we all walk out of the club. we get to the car and drive off back to the school.

we all get out of the car but Ashley and Christian.

"I need to talk to Christian. if I need you I let you know" Ashley said.

"ok" I said getting out of the car. I gave her a quick smile and she smiled back.

(Ashley pov)

" look Christian. I don't want this to be hard for Spencer while your here. I'm not going to be childish about this. here" I said handing her the earrings out of the glove compartment.

" whatever Ashley. I know you all you care about is sex" Christian said.

"no I don't"

"if I said let's have sex your telling me you would say no"

"yeah I would Christian. it's not like that anymore. I've moved on. I don't have them same feeling I had back then for you. I've grown since you left"

"you are just putting on a show because you want my little cousin. now stop acting like you don't because Ashley this shit is getting old."

"Christian what are you doing" I said. when she started to climb into the front seat.


	13. Chapter 12

she gets out and I lock my car. I start walking to my room. Christian follows me.

Ann Marie walked home. after she kissed my little sister on the cheek. she lives across the street from the school. I'm

so happy for ky ky. I think she really likes this girl.

(Spencer pov)

"Spencer what went down at the club. why did Ashley leave" Kyla asked me.

"because her and Christian got into a fight." is all I said but ky could just ask ash.

"oh" she said.

"guys I will be back I'm going to find Ashley." I said walking out of the room.

"come on just do it I need inside of me" someone said. wait that was Christian voice coming from Ashley room.

I opened the door. Christian is standing in front of Ashley naked.

Ashley looks at me. all I did is shake my head.

"Spencer it's not what it..." Ashley pleated with me.

"save it Ashley" I said and closed the door and run to the patio. I lit up a cigarette and started to cry. I took a big hit in and held it in. then I let it out.

man where did I go wrong? I took a nother hit and let it out. I wish I never fall for her.

Kyla texted me. 'you find ash.' I didn't text her back. don't get me wrong I'm not mad at her. I'm just upset at myself for falling in love with her sister.

five seconds later 'I found here she in here. asking where you are. what happened. are you ok.' Kyla texted me.

I don't respond to that text eather. I just want to be alone. I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to be sick. I'm going to puke. there I go. just fucking great. I'm making myself sick because of her ass.

I walk back to the room. everyone is in there.

"Spencer where was you at?" Ashley ask.

I don't respond. I just get in my bed and try to shut them all out. I covered up and hugged myself.

is this week ever going to end.

"guys can you give Spencer and I a minute please?" Ashley asked.

surprisingly everyone left. even Christian. I'm guessing Ashley gave her some.

"Spencer I didn't do anything with her. she doesn't mean anything to me"Ashley said sitting next to me on the bed.

"I don't care if you did or not." I said in a harsh tone.

"I didn't because...because I...I..love...you." Ashley said laying down next to me.

"you what" I said turning around so that we are face to she did was put her hand on my face and kiss me.

**sorry it's short. I will try and post another one later today. review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

"Ashley stop. you can't just fuck my cousin and then kiss me." I said turning over so I was not facing her anymore.

she puts her arm around my stomach and kisses me on the shoulder." I didn't do anything with her I promise. Spencer what do I have to do to show you I want you and only you." she said hugging me closer to her.

I love the way she makes me feel when she holds me. "Spencer please I'll do anything" she whispered in my ear. then kissed right below it.

I feel butterflies in my stomach. " there's nothing I can think of right now. can you just hold me" I said grabbing her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"yeah I can do that" she said kissing my head. I don't know what going to happen the rest of this week. as of right now this is living the dream.

I fall fast asleep in her arms.

(Christian pov)

I know you guys hate me but I just wanted to show my cousin Ashley wasn't what she thinks she is. as for my plan it didn't work out. she wouldn't even touch me.

I kind of wish I never hurt her the way I did. maybe just maybe we would still be together and she wouldn't be wanting Spencer. I don't know maybe she would.

"Christian you coming" Glen said.

"yeah" i said. we all walked to some park down the street from the school.

"so Kyla do you like girls too" leave it up to Glen to ask that question.

"umm... yeah...Glen don't get me wrong your a nice guy in all... but you got the wrong parts for me sorry hun" Kayla said. that was a little funny. if I must say so myself.

(Kyla pov)

I've been texting Ann Marie since she left. she asked me out on a date this Friday. of course I said yes.

' this is Kyla right' someone texted me.

'yeah who is this' texted back.

'it's Madison. I was wanting to know if you wanted to grab dinner and a movie when I get back' oh my God. would I ever but I don't know if it a set up. one of hers and Carmens plans to hurt me.

'I don't know Madison.' I texted her back.

'it's cool if you don't after how I've acted towards you. look I'm sorry ok.' she texted me. I need to talk to Spencer. I wounded if the are done talking.

'ok can we just talk in person when you get back.'

'sure'

"Hey guys can we go back to the room im getting sleepy." I sad yawning.

"yeah.. only if you go first in the room" Glen said.

"like I want to see that but knowing my sister and Spencer probably nothing... at least I hope." I said and we started walking back.

we got to the room I want to be an ass I open the door then closed it fast. "oh my god you don't want to go in there eww." I said standing there for a minute then walking in the room.

"that wasn't funny Kayla" Christian said.

"yes it was and it's Kyla not Kayla" I said. man I really don't like this girl. I looked over at Spencer and Ashley they are so cut together.

(Ashley pov)

I woke up to my phone ring it was the head mother. I untangled myself from Spencer and walked out of the room. everyone else was fast asleep.

"hello"

"ms. Davies dear where are you"

"I went for a run" lying through my teeth.

"oh well I need you to come to my office as soon as possible "

"yes ma'am on my way " hanging up the phone.

I walked into the door of her office.

" ms. Davies have a seat" I did as I was told.

"ms. Davies your mother is here to take Kyla out and I wanted to..."

"what no she can't" I said crying.


	15. Chapter 14

I know you guys are probably wondering why my mom can do the thing is my dad was taking care of her after her mom passed. after my dad passed my mom got custody of her. so that bitch and do whatever she damn while pleases. as for me I can't do a damn thing about it.

"mother Caroline you can't let her please"

"ms. Davies its out of my hands"

" when is she leaving"

"tomorrow night" after she said that I just left I didn't say a word to her.

I started crying. when I got to ky ky room she was up on her phone.

"ky ky can we talk" I said and ky got out of bed and walk out of the room with me.

"Ashley are you ok"kyla said.

"no that... that... fucking...bitch...your... leave...leaving" I all I could get out because I was crying so much.

"what NO Ashley she can't just what the fuck why is she I hate that bitch ." I said not making sense but I know what she was trying to say.

"can you...you...do"

"no sis I can't. I can try to fight for custody of you but that would take a long time. I will fight for a way to get you ky ky I promise."

"just when everything is going good... that...that fucking bitch has...has to...start... her...her shit." ky said getting really mad.

"I know ky... that's how she is we both are finally happy she takes you away. god...i hate her"

" ash Ann Marie asked me out and I can't go. Madison told me she wanted to do dinner and a movie. yet again I can't go." ky said walking back in the room.

Spencer was up. walking out of the room to the bathroom.

"hey babe" she said and kissed me on the lips.

"Spencer we need to talk" I said.

"Ashley I got to pee really bad and we can" she said running out of the room. I hope Spencer don't get mad at me. I can't be with her not right now anyway. man this really sucks but I need to focus on getting Kyla.

Spencer gets back.

"Hey we can talk now if you want" Spencer said. so Kyla,Spencer and I walk out.

"Ashley mom is a bitch" ky said.

"o..k why" Spencer said.

"she taking ky and I need to focus on getting her so I have custody of her. Spencer we can't be together right now. you already know I love you and I want..." I said but Spencer stopped me.

"it's fine Ashley and I love you too. just focus on our Kyla. I'll wait for you." Spencer said. god I love her so much. all I did was wrap my arms around her and kiss her softly on the lips.

"your the best Spence" I said kissing her again.

a/n little did they know Christine Ashley mother was seeing the whole thing video taping it.

let me know what you think. thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 15

(Kyla pov)

so here's it is I'm in my room packing. Ashley is calling her layer and Spencer is looking up on her computer trying to find out what they need to do to get me.

I how she can get me.

"hey I found something your mom can take Kyla out until the end of the school year" Spencer said.

"ok hoe you figure that out" I said.

"it says under no circumstances any parent can take a child out of school if they signed them over to a Christian school until the end of the school year." Spencer said.

"oh my God I'm going to go talk to mother Caroline. I'll be back" Ashley said running off.

"Spencer I don't want to go ever by the end of the year I won't be of age." I said.

"I know but it will buy us more time."Spencer said.

"oh ok but Spencer."

"Yeah"

"I need your help with something"

"what is it ky"

"Ann Marie wants to go on a date and then there's Madison"

"forget about Madison"

"no you don't get it Madison wants to hang out when she gets back. I don't know if it her and Carmen's scam to hurt me or not"

"I don't know hun. all you can do is try. I will be there if you want me to go and I'll hind if it is a scam. "

"what are we talking about" Christian said coming into the door. man I really hate that girl.

(a/n Christian was talking to Ashley's mom)

"nothing reading about Kelly Clarkson" Spencer said.

"you and you Kelly Clarkson. Spency I swear" Christian said laughing.

"where Glen at" Spencer said.

"flirting with some chick" Christian said. I mean really how did my sister stand to be with her. I like Spencer way better they are nothing alike.

(Ashley pov)

"mother Caroline" I said bursting in the door.

"what ms. Davies" mother Caroline said

"she can't take Kyla"

"why is that"

"because she signed a paper to put her in here until the end of the year right"

"hold on let me check" she said going through papers. "oh yes here it is. while ms. Davies you are right"

"YES!" I said. "mother Caroline I have to go tell Kyla" I said running out the room down to Spencer's and Kyla's room.

"Spencer, Kyla she can't" I said running into the room.

"who can't what" Christian said. what did I ever see in her. man she is annoying.

"Kelly Clarkson can't get married because Spencer wants to marry her" Kyla said. really ky ky that's what you came up with of all things. I don't like Kelly Clarkson. I wonder if Spencer does like her.

thanks for all your guys review. keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. btw I do like Kelly Clarkson lol.


	17. Chapter 16

"wow Spencer really ya'll are so weird. anyway are we doing anything tonight. I was thinking about a club." Christian said man really will she go somewhere.

"not really in the mood. I just want to relax and watch a movie or something."Spencer said.

"now that's a good idea" I said. all I want to do is cuddle up to Spencer.

"come on guys its my last night here I want to do something fun" Christian said.

my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. it's my mother what the fuck does she want.

"hello mom" I said and everyone on got really quiet.

"hello Ashley" my bitch of a mother said.

"why are you calling" I asked.

"you get in my way tomorrow the will be consequences. you hear me Ashley Marie" my mother said.

"what are you talking about"

"I know everything Ashley don't test me dear. I'll make your life a living hell" then she hung up the phone. what fuck does she know?

"what she say don't get in her way. guys I don't feel good. I'm gonna go to bed. Spencer got up and hugged me then tryed to kiss me. all I did is shake my head no.

Spencer walked me out and down to my room.

"Ashley why are you being like this." Spencer said.

"Spencer I just need to be alone and you need to start calling me ms. Davies" I said in my teacher voice. last time my mom said there will b consequences I ended up in juvie. I have to keep Spencer out of it until I can figure out something.

"you know what fine whatever. you can be fucking ms. Davies but I'm out. I take a step forward and you push me away. fuck it." Spencer said and kissed me hard. "I didn't think you would break my heart. you know what maybe Christian was right and the thing is I was hoping she wasn't" Spencer said and stormed off.

"fuck I really hate my mom." I yell into my pillow. I texted Spencer a few times then I cried myself to sleep.

(Spencer pov)

man I am so done with her fucking mind games.I started crying.

'Spencer I love u this is what is best' Ashley texted me.

'whateve' I texted her back. then turn my phone off.

I went the patio and lit up a cigarette. Kyla was out there.

"ky why are you out here" I said

"Spencer I love you and all but your family is really annoying" Kyla said

"tell me about it. so is yours" I said.

"what did ash do now"

" I dont want to talk about it"

"ok" I love how ky don't pressure me into talking about situations I don't want to talk about. "can I get one"

"Yeah" I said handing her one.

"Spencer do you want to go for a walk. there is a park right down the road."

"sure why not" we got up and started walking.

we got to the park after ten minutes.

"you want to swing" ky said.

"you read my mind" I said and we both started laughing.

"Kyla...Ashley is playing head games."

"I'm sorry Spencer. she does that sometimes when things get complicated with work, family or something like that"

"oh" I said pumping my legs so I will go higher.

"she will come around"

"I might not be there when she does" I said and Kyla looked shocked.

let me know what you think Ashley and Spencer will be together soon. Madison and Carmen and Chelsea will be back in the next chapter. Glen and Christian will be going home. read and I will update soon.


	18. Chapter 17

"Spencer she does love you. Christine does this shit she wants something she gets it and Ashley always ends up juvie or jail."

"I don't want her to go to jail but I can't help the fact that I not wanting to be with her."

"she does love you Spencer"

"I know I love her too. it's just going to be hard not being with her. I going to go see her. come on."

"ok" Kyla said and we hoped off the swings and headed back to the school.

I got to Ashley...I mean ms. Davies room.

knock knock

she opened it with blood shot eyes.

"have you been crying" I said touching her cheek.

"it don't matter like you care you over remember" Ashley said.

"Ashley I never said that. I... I...lo...love...you... Ashley" I said about to cry.

"really"

"yes really can we talk" she stepped aside so I could walk in.

"I'll see you guys later" Kyla said.

Ashley closed the door behind me. I walked in and sat on her bed.

"Spencer don't get me wrong I do want to be with you. my mother is just a bitch" Ashley said and all I did is kiss her on the lips lightly.

"Ashley we can be together we just have to be careful"

"Spencer we can't you don't understand. my mother always finds a way to fuck my life up. when she finds out she can't get ky she will find a way to hurt me Spence" all I did was hold her.

"I do" I said rubbing her back

"Spencer will you wait for me. when you turn 18 I'm all yours. I promise " she said kissing me hard. I got on top of her and gently laid her down on the bed.

I started to lift up her shirt. "Spencer wait we can't do this"

"I know. I'm going to go. if I don't I won't be able to stop myself." I said and kissed her on the cheek. "good night Ashley sweet dreams don't have any wet dreams about me." I said laughing

"night sweet dreams Spence and you don't eather." Ashley said.

"I can't help it if I do" I said smiling. I walked out of the room and back to my room.

/I know it's short but I don't feel good. I will try to update soon. reviews/


	19. Chapter 18

thanks guys I feel alot better hope you guys enjoy. review.

I get back to the room. kyla is on my bed I guess waiting on me. I guess Christian and Glen went out because they are not in the room.

"they went to the club. before you ask they took a cab. now what happened with Ashley." man how does she do that.

"we are..." knock knock knock. I walked over to the door and opened it. it was Ashley with a yellow envelope.

"my mom saw me kissing u. there is a video Spencer... a fucking video of us Spencer" Ashley haft yelled coming into the room.

"Ashley can you tell it's me."

"yes and now I will never get ky"

"ok I'm sorry Ashley"

"it's not fucking good enough. there is a note with it. it says ' if I can't get Kyla tomorrow I will show this to Caroline. guess where you will need up Ashley that right jail. by the way I have more copies of this then one. love your mother. p.s. stop being a triflin whore and skanky little bitch and you wouldn't get yourself in trouble like this my dear.' yeah is she so fucking loving"

"Ashley there has to be away"

"Spencer there isn't" she said sitting on the bed and putting her face in her hands.

"sis we will figure out something. your Ashley fucking Davies where there is a will there is a way. you always find a way. come on sis think." ky said sitting next to Ashley

"OH MY GOD I GOT IT" I yell.

"what Spencer" Ashley said.

"Glen he will wear a wig and pretend to be the person you was kissing. the night we kissed I was in a really baggy outfit." I said.

"hey guys" Glen said coming in the of the devil.

"Glen I need to talk to you." I said grabbing him and pulling him outside.

I looked around the took him to then patio.

"what's up sis" glen said when we got to the patio and sat down on the bench.

"Glen I need your help. Ashley mom is trying to take Kyla and put Ashley in jail." I said really fast. I'm surprised you understood me.

"ok. where do I come in" yes Glen know when I ask for help he is always all for to help me out. one time he took the blame and said he wanted me to run out to his car. I covered for him to a lot.

"I need you to wear a wig"

"Spencer last time I wear one you said that I wouldn't have to do it again."

"Glen I know but if not Ashley will end up in jail and I'm in love with her. I don't want that and ky doesn't need to go with that bitch of a mother anywhere."

"ok sis I'll do it but this is the last time. do I have to where girl clothes this time."

"no just a wig and what you where all the time no tight shirts though"

"ok."

"let's go back to the room and tell them what's going on"

we walk back to the room told Ashley and Kyla what was going on.

then Christian came in drunk off her ass.

next day Christian went home and Glen stayed.

Glen came out in the wig and his baggy jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

"Spencer are you sure its going to work" Ashley said

"oh yeah" Glen and I both said

I gave Ashley a quick kiss before we walk Kyla to the office. Ashley grabbed Glen's hand.

"mother Caroline we are here" Ashley said opening the door.

"yes Ashley,Kyla,Spencer and guy I don't know have a seat" mother Caroline said

"this is my boyfriend Glen mother Caroline" Ashley said

"Caroline" Ashley mother said. coming in the office.

(Ashley pov)

god please let this work. I so can't lose everything thing before I even get it.

"who are you guys. what are you doing in here." my mother said looking at Spence and Glen.

"this is my boyfriend mother. this is one of my students and also Kyla best friend." I said holding up glens hand. then pointing to Spencer.

"Kyla are you packed yet" my mother said

"actually Christine you can't take her at least not until the end of the school year" mother Caroline said

"Caroline I would like to share a 'video with you of my daughter and this students" my mother said planning to Spencer.


	20. Chapter 19

"alright Christine" mother Caroline said.

my mother put the dvd in. the first five seconds into it.

"Christine this looks a lot like this young man right here" mother Caroline said pointing to Glen. then she turned the dvd off.

"Caroline it's not. it's this girl" my mother said pointing to Spencer again.

"do you have any witnesses to this." mother Caroline said

"yes I do" my mother said

"where might they be" mother Caroline said

"while she... she's ...mum...I don't know... Ashley's girlfriend where's Christian at." my mother said

"what's this have to do with Christian and for the last time Mrs. Davies I am not your daughter's girlfriend." Spencer said getting a little mad.

"she told me everything. my dear" my mother said looking between Spencer and I.

"I don't know. what's she told because there is nothing to tell. Ashley is my future sister-in-law and so is Kyla even though they are already like sister to me." Spencer said. eww kind of gross Spencer. I know she is trying to cover our asses but still eww.

"you know what I will be back and I will get Kyla away from you trifling girls." my mother said walking out of the office.

"while ms. Davies looks like your sister is staying and I'm glad you guys have become like a family. we all know you always need someone. you guys may go back to what you was doing" mother Caroline said.

"yes ma'am" we all said walking out of the room.

"Spencer it worked it fucking worked" I said grabbing her into a hug and jumping up and down.

"I told you. Glen your the best" Spencer said.

"no problem little sis" Glen said hugging Spencer and I.

"Kyla come get in this there is love for you too" Glen said grabbing Kyla. we broke apart

"lets celebs ky ky staying and me for having the best words to say. oh and yeah Spencer and I looking hot as ever."I said with nose crinkling smile.

"you are so full of yourself" Spencer said

"yes I know" I said back to her kissing her on the cheek.

" lets celebrate Kyla staying and me being hot in a wig" Glen said fixing the wig.

"umm no you are not wearing that out." we all said.

"ok what do we say if anyone see me out." Glen said that is a good point.

"we could just say you wear it as a disguise so people don't know who you are. that you are under cover or something." Kyla said.

"we will figure out something" Ashley said.

"so where are we going" Kyla asked.

"ego. the people that work there have been wanting me to come see them for a long time. I can get you guys in worries."

"can Ann Marie come please." Kyla said.

"sure why not" i said. I texted Ann Marie.

(Kyla pov)

'hey we are going to ego want to come'

'sure but we had a date tonight' Ann Marie text me back.

'I know I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you'

'I'm in meet you there'

'ok ;)'

I am so happy I don't have to leave. I would mess everyone. while almost everyone if you know what I mean.

right before we walked out of the room here comes Madison, Chelsea, and Carmen. great.

"hey guys. hey Kyla how was your spring break" Madison said.

"it was..." I didn't get to finish because.

"why are you even talking to sped Madison" Carmen said.

"maybe because I want to ok. maybe just maybe it's because I like her a lot. I'm so sick of being that person. that is always backing you up and hurting others. I want to be the person that says I like Kyla Woods and I don't care what anyone thinks" Madison said and all our mouths was left open.

trust me I so want to kiss her right now but I can't. Madison walked over to me and kissed me.

"Kyla will you be my girlfriend please." Madison said.

/ok guys hope you like it. review/


	21. Chapter 20

"no she won't. Kyla let's go" Spencer said pulling me out the door by my arm.

as soon as we got out the door and down the hall. "Spencer what the hell" I said pulling my arm away from her and crossing them over my chest.

"it called play hard to get and what about Ann Marie" Spencer said.

"what about her" I said.

" she really likes you. now that Madison is back Ann Marie is out of the picture. ky that is a little fucked up. think of all the shit Madison and Carmen did to you." Spencer said getting really mad. she crossed her arms over her chest to and is tapping her foot. really Spencer I'm not a fucking kid.

Ashley is no help she is just letting Spencer rant. Glen I guess he knows not to get in it if his sister is mad.

" I get it ok. I just don't know ok. I like Madison a lot. I do like Ann Marie and I don't want to hurt her." I said about to cry. Spencer stopped tapping her foot and un crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry ky but I don't want you to get hurt. ky I'm just looking out for you I promise." Spencer said pulling me in to a hug.

"we good Spence I know you are." I said hugging her back.

"now lets go celebrate." Ashley said. really now she says something. I'm not mad at Spencer I know she is just looking out for me but still. Ann Marie or Madison. I really need help deciding this.

we get in to Ashley ford gt 500 Mustang. I guess I have to choose but right now I just want to have some fun.

(Madison pov)

I can't believe what just happened. I mean really wow who asked you Spencer.

I get it though I was a bitch to her. I just didn't want anyone to know I like her. witch ok I know its fucked up and Carmen said she would tell mother Caroline on me if I acted on it.

I've never been with a girl because Carmen would always say she would tell my parents. we been friends since Elementary School.

"what the fuck Madison that is gross" Carmen said.

"I'm not going to keep my feelings in anymore. I think you are just mad because I don't want to be with you. that's what I think." I said really pissed off.

"your stupid Mads. I don't like girls" Carmen said rather calm and then plopping herself on her bed.

"oh really Carmen because you got mad because Spencer didn't want to be with you" Chelsea said. what the fuck. think you Chelsea. when did Carmen try to get with Spencer.

"that's not true. I don't know what you are talking about I'm not gay." Carmen said shooting up from her bed.

"you may not be gay but you want Spencer and your mad because she is with Kyla." Chelsea said.

"fuck I forgot. I need to text ky and tell her sorry and have her tell Spence." I said taking out my phone.

"whatever you guys are dumb." Carmen said walking out of the room.

'Kyla it's Madison. I'm so sorry. I forgot you are with Spencer. tell her I'm sorry too.' aww sad face. I really wish I could be with Kyla but I would rather hurt myself and anyone else anymore. I so sick of hurting others because of Carmen. I'm not that same person anymore.

/Madison or Ann and let me know. thanks for reading./


	22. Chapter 21

(Spencer pov)

as soon as we got to the club.

"Ashley Davies come on in" the bouncer said.

"this guy's are with me" she said pushing me ky glen and Ann Marie into the club.

as soon as we got into the club. "Ashley hey let's go to the bathroom and get started" some girl said.

"I'm with someone" she said grabbing my hand and intertwine our fingers together.

"she can join us. it never stopped you before" the girl said. really what the fuck.

"look just stop I'm not interested" Ashley said pulling me out to the dance floor.

I put my leg between hers and started grinding on her. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her into me even more.

I felt her center heat up even more than it already was on my leg. I love making her hot. I put my lips close to her ear.

"I need you. I want you to make me scream your name." I said in a raspy sexy voice. then started kissing down her neck.

"oh gob Spence. I need you too. you've got to stop your turning me on so uh bad." Ashley said grabbing onto my ass hard and push me more into her. like we could get any closer to each other.

"comme on Ashley." I said kissing her lips.

"Spencer we ca.." she didn't get to finish because I started kissing her lips with so much need. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and pulled on it a little.

"ok Spence I..give..I'm all.. uh..yours tonight" Ashley said in a raspy out of breath voice.

"come ash buy me a drink" I said pulling her off the dance floor and over to the bar.

"Ashley what can I get for ya" the bar tender said.

"no alcohol for me tonight Kevin just a water what about you babe" Ashley said turning to me. a smile creeped up on my face. aww she just called me babe.

"same ash" I said.

"coming right up." he said.

(Ashley pov)

I just called her babe I guess she likes it. she is red and has a big smile on her face.

Kevin leaned over the table. "who the lucky girl tonight" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm the lucky one to have her be here with me tonight" I said kissing Spencer on the cheek. making her turn a even brighter red. "later Kevin"I said.

"later and good luck Ashley" her said

"I don't need luck. I'm happy even if it doesn't happen" I said grabbing Spencer and walking off before embarrasses me.

we went and got a table. where ky ky, Glen and Ann Marie was at.

"hey guys" Glen said.

"hey"Spencer and I said.

"hey Spencer. hey ash." ky and Ann Marie said.

"I need to go to the bathroom Spencer can you come with me" Ann Marie said.

"yeah sure" Spencer said and the got up and walked away.

"ky ky what did you say to her" I asked.

"I'm gonna go dance with a hottie" Glen said walking off.

"I told her I wasn't ready. I still don't know Ann Marie is so sweet. then there is Madison I know she been and ass but what she did tonight it made me happy. you know." ky said about to cry.

I got beside her and pulled her in a hug "I know sis. it's going to be hard. it was kind of hard for me when Christian was here. when Spencer found Christian naked in my room and ran away. witch I didn't do anything but that's when I know my heart wasn't Christian anymore it was Spencer's. I'm so glad it is." I said still hugging my sister.

"wow. I don't want to hurt anyone but I know I have to. I choose..." ky said but before she could tell me Spencer and Ann Marie walked back to the table.

"what do you say we go dance some more babe" I said.

"aww how cute" ky ky said. all I did was flip her off and grab Spencer's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Ashley how bout you give the girl a rest and let this real man show you how to dance." someone said.

I was about to say something when I turned around. " oh my God Clay" I said letting go of Spencer and hugging him.

"Clay" Spencer said grabbing on to him too.

"wait how do you know Clay" I asked.

"this is my little cousin." Clay said.

"oh that's right. Christian duh." I said.

"now how do you know my little the hell are you in la la land Spencer" Clay asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm her... ummm. I'm...umm" I said looking dumb.

"she's just a umm...friend. mom and dad sent me here long story." Spencer said.

"oh while. just be careful Spencer and Ashley. don't want anyone to know. that's she your girlfriend Ashley." Clay said with a wink.

" I'm your girlfriend huh." Spencer said pulling me in a lit kiss.

/I still don't know who to choose for Kyla. help me out. review and let me know what you think. thanks for reading./


	23. Chapter 22

"Spencer...I umm...I...umm whatever you say I'm all yours" I said.

I love the way Spencer makes me feel. she smiles and tilts her head.

"what do you say we get everyone and get out of here" Spencer said pulling me into her.

"ok" I said. I guess you can say I am a 17 year olds bitch. that's crazy right.

(Kyla pov)

I just got a text it's from Madison. great.

"Kyla if you don't want to be with me. you don't have to." Ann Marie said.

"I never said that I like you." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I really like you too but..." Ann Marie said but then I cut her off.

shut up and kiss me" I said crashing my lips to hers. I know I know what am I thinking. you should she is girl though perfect ass in titts ratio. long dirty blonde hair. her eyes are so beautiful greenish blue. the way she smiles it's the cutest thing.

then there Madison she has the body the ass the titts the hole 9 years. she used to cheer witch is hotter then hot. I wouldn't mind seeing her in that cheerleading outfit. mmmm yum. when she kissed me it was like she was making love to me just using her mouth on mine. every time she smiles it makes my heart skip a beat.

I know who to choose but right now I just need to get laid. lol I sound like my sister before she met Spencer and after Christian.

"Kyla are you ok you stopped kissing me and was looking off." Ann Marie said snappy me out of my head thoughts.

"yeah I'm good sorry" I said.

"hey guys really to go" Ashley said walking up with Spencer holding hands.

"yeah sure" I said grabbing a hold of Ann Marie's hand and pulling her out of the booth.

"wait where is Glen at" Spencer said looking around.

then glen walked up dragging some guy. I think its Clay though.

"did you know..." Glen said but Spencer stopped him.

"yes we know" Spencer said.

then we heard clapping. "wow how nice Ashley Davies is fucking a student" some guys said coming up behind Spencer and Ashley.

"WHAT I'm fucking anyone. what the fuck Ethan" Ashley said haft yelling and turning around.

"ok then let's go. I'll fuck the hell out of you. if you say no I know you are fucking her. I will let your mother know." Ethan said. really what an ass.

"she is not my student" Ashley said.

"Ethan look this is Christian" Clay said jumping in.

"sure don't look like Christian" Ethan said looking Spencer up and down. I saw Spencer grip tighter on Ashley's hand.

"well it is that's what I was Ohio does to you" Clay said.

"come on Ashley" Ethan said pulling on Ashley hand.

"you know what leave her alone" Spencer said stepping in front of Ashley.

"what are you going to do about it whoever you are because I know your not Christian" Ethan said

"no I'm not and it don't matter who the fuck I am" Spencer said.

"you know what man she with me and this is my little sister" Glen said.

"whatever man" Ethan said pushing Ashley and walking away.

I could see the look in Spencer eyes that she was about to fight him. Ashley got up and grabbed Spencer hand and we left. Glen left with Clay.

we walked to Ashley's car. got in and left back to the school. that shit was crazy.

after a little bit Ashley dropped Ann Marie off at her house.

we went back to the room. Madison was in there no one else. Ashley pulled Spencer out of the room.

"hey Madison" I said walking over to her bed.

"Kyla hey" she said sniffling and wiping her tears away.

"Madison can we talk"

"look Kyla. I'm sorry. I forgot you was with Spencer"

"dose this look like I'm with Spencer" I said getting on her bed and kissed her."Madison I chose you"cuddling up with her. all she did was smile and put her arms around me. I put mine around her and lead my head on her chest. we fall asleep just like that.

(Spencer pov)

"Spencer we can't not like this. not like this" Ashley said kissing her lips lightly.

"Ashley why not. come on." I said kissing her on the neck.

"Spencer I already am." oh she thinks she is so funny. I took my hand and cupped her. wow she is.

"ssppennseer" Ashley said jumping up.

"Ashley chill out." I said grabbing her and pushing her back into the bed.

" Spencer we can't. I just want to hold you." Ashley said pushing me off her. so i was on the side of her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Spencer I love you" Ashley said kissing me on the back of my shoulder.

"then why can't we do it Ashley" l said in a stern voice.

" you know why Spencer"

" no one will find out Ashley it's just me and you"

"babe still"

"whatever Ashley. just hold me."I said pushing my back side into her more.

"Spencer"

"huh"

"I love you. you're so beautiful Spencer"

"I love you too baby" I said turning myself around in her arms and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Spencer you make me so happy" Ashley said pulling me closer to her and putting her head on my chest.

"good" I said kissing the top of her head.

she makes me feel so happy. I don't want this to ever change. I get why we can't have sex but I want it so bad.

"Ashley" I said in a raspy voice.

"yeah babe" Ashley said in a sexy raspy voice.

"do you have any shorts I can put on" I said. I'm bout to strep down to my underwear. oh wait I didn't wear any. I hate wearing jeans to bed.

" yeah" she said untangling us and standing up. as turned on her phone that was hooked up to the rain again. "lets go gilrs!" she sung shaking her hips. wow she is so sexy

Come on.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta lineI ain't gonna act politically correctI only wanna have a good time

"The best thing about being a woman" Ashley sang and started shaking her pants off slowly. ones they was haft way down. I saw her red lacy thongs. umm oh damn. she is such a tease.

/hope you guys like it review/


	24. Chapter 23

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

she then throw me some shorts. than she grabbed a pair for herself. pulling down her underwear slightly and then back up. she is making me want her more and more.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

"Men's shirts-short skirts" she sang pulling her shorts up slowly.

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

"Color my hair-do what I dare" she sang putting her hands in her hair messing it up a little bit.

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

she started walking over to me.

Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

she took off her shirt. the throw it at me. she walked over to the bed putting on foot in front of the other. she got on the bed and started to crawl up to me.

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

when she was up to me she spun her hair around and around.

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

"Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a womanIs the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)" she sang taking her shirt off then turned around on her knees.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a ladyMen's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

she then took off her bra. turning around cupping her boobs.

"I want to see them." I said crawling over to her.

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attractionColor my hair-do what I dare

she shook her head no. I pouted then kissed it away and turned around and pulled her shirt on. God she is fine as hell. I can't wait until she is all mine.

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

"Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman" Ashley sang. then got up and turned the radio off.

"why can't I see then" I said.

"because baby my body is a mystery to you until I give it up to you." Ashley said getting back on the bed and close to my ear. she kissed me right below my ear.

"stop quoting random songs I can't think of right now" I said. at least I think its part of a song.

"whatever your just mad because I won't give it up" Ashley said. so true.

"not true" I said pushing her back to the bed and climbing on top of her.

I pened hands over her head. "say it"

"what that I love you" she said trying to bring our lips together.

"no but nice" I said kissing her. I broke apart from the kiss "I love you too Ashley"

"you know tomorrow you will have to call me ms. Davies" Ashley said.

"way to ruin the mood ms. Davies"I said mocking her.

"shut up Spencer. there wasn't even a mood going on." she said pushing me off her and getting on top of me.

"while now I'm turned off"

"you shouldn't have been turned on in the first place"

"while what can I say you make me that way."

(Ashley pov)

"Spencer what happened at the club. am I mmm u know your girlfriend"

"I was never officially asked so no I guess not" aww sad face.

"while then Spencer will you be my girlfriend" I said straddling her now.

"yes but under on condition"

what that babe"

"you have to take me out on a date"

"deal. how about this Friday"

"sounds good"

"ok Ashley I mean ms. Davies you got to get off me"

"why is that"

"you know why" she said pushing me off her.

we are face to wrapped her arms around me.

"goodnight my beauty" I said kissing her on the head.

"goodnight sexy" she said in a raspy voice.

"yes I know I am. tell me something I don't know"

"you are so full of yourself. now shut up. I'm trying to sleep." she said snuggling into me. she is so sweet and beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her. we fall asleep holding each other. it is the best feeling in the world being next to her.

after tonight I won't get to. we will have to act like there is nothing going on. witch I might say so myself it's going to be hard not to.

/ I know it's been a few days alot has been going on. let me know what you think. thanx for reading. review and tell me what you think./


	25. Chapter 24

(Kyla pov)

I woke up in Madison arms. then I hard someone. "where is Spencer at fucking ms. Davies" I looked up after Madison rolled off the bed. it was fucking Carmen's ass.

"no she is having breakfast with her brother" I said looking at my phone. it was made up of the top of my head but still. she really is with her brother. she asked me to come with her and Ashley.

"hey Kyla. you want to go grab something to eat before class" Madison said walking back in the room

"sure" I said grabbing my uniform and putting them on. Madison put hers too.

Madison didn't even say a word to Carmen. she grabbed my hand and walked us out of the room.

"Madison what happened with you and Carmen" I asked her.

"nothing." is all she said. walking us to the dining room.

"Kyla" she said looking up at me from her plat.

"huh" I said with a month full of food.

"are you my girlfriend" she said with hope in her eyes.

"yes if that is what you want" I said swallowing my food.

"it is" she said grabbing my hand under the she is so cute.

(Ashley pov)

I'm having breakfast with Spencer, Clay and her brother. they are nothing alike. Spencer keep rubbing my leg under the table.

it's kind of crazy how fast I fall for her.

"so Ashley since you with my sister. I should give you the talk. if you so much as hurt a one little blonde hair of hers I with will kill you. " Glen said.

"I will too ash" clay said. ok I'm more afraid of him. Spencer is giving both them the death glare.

"I get you but clay you of all people know how I am. I wouldn't hurt anyone." I said looking at Spencer who was still giving them the death glare.

"hey look at the time. come on Ashley we better get back to the school." Spencer said pulling me out of the restaurant.

I gave her a quick kiss before we started off to the school. man this is going to be one hell of a day.

as we walk in the school I see ky ky and Madison talking by her locker.

"hey guys" I said hugging ky and running off to class.

(Spencer pov)

"so Spence what happened" ky asked me.

"nothing but yes" I said. I know ky knows what I'm talking about.

"I'm so happy for you" ky said hugging me.

"so are you two"

"yes we are and I couldn't be any happier" Madison said putting her arm around Kyla's waste and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm glad for you guys" I said hugging them both.

"dude we better get to class" ky said.

as soon as I walked into my first class and sat down I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. I wonder what she is thinking.

I wonder if she is thinking about us almost having sex last night.

"Spencer Carlin what's the answer" the teacher said.

"umm sex I mean six." I said and everyone started laughing.

"Spencer this is not math class it is American history." the teacher said.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know the answer." I said looking down.

"Spencer Carlin pay attention on you will go to mother I make myself clear" he said.

" yes sir" I said.

the rest of the class I tried so hard to pay attention.

then the bell rang. time to go to my girlfriend's class. wow that sounds so good in my head.

as soon as I walked in her class I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just wanted to have my way with her. right then and there.

"class quiet down" Ashley I mean ms. Davies said. man this is going to be so hard.

Carmen was still talking to someone on the phone.

"Carmen... get off that phone..." ms. Davies said.

"or what you can't do nothing to me. I know everything and I will tell." Carmen said. oh shit what does she know.

/ r&r/


	26. Chapter 25

ky looks at me like oh shit.

"Carmen I would like to see you after class" ms. Davies said in a stern voice.

"whatever you say" Carmen said then mumbled something under her breath.

'what does she know' ky passed my a note.

'I hope nothing did u say anything to her.'

'nope. I don't know how she would know unless she saw you two together.'

' god I hope no..'

"ms. Carlin and ms. woods stop passing notes and hand it here" ms. Davies said walking over to my desk and picking up the paper.

I hurried up and wrote 'I love you Ashley.' before she picked it up.

she just shook her head no. really I hate Carmen so much right now. I can't be with the woman I love.

(Ashley pov)

after class was over. I told ky to tell Spence I would text her later.

Carmen stayed like I asked her to.

" ok ms. Davies here is the deal either you break it off with Spencer or the hope school will now ever mother Caroline." Carmen said.

"I'm not with Spencer"

" cut the shit ms. Davies Spencer and Kyla was never together. you and Spencer was the ones that are. I figured it out when Kyla was in bed with Madison. Spencer was nowhere to be found and neither was you. now ms. Davies where there fuck was you oh yeah that's right fucking Spencer."

"you know what Carmen there is nothing between Spencer and I. she is a child. she is my little sister best friend and you of all people have nerve to even say anything. wasn't it not long ago you wanted me. now you want Spencer and you are just mad because neither one of us will give you the time of day. that's why you started to be an ass to my sister the day I turned you down. now I would like you to leave my class and have a wonderful day Carmen." I said walking out of the class back to my room.

'we can't see each other anymore. I'm so sorry Spencer I love you more than life itself. you are my everything. I can't not be with you it's going to be hard. I want you to be happy and don't get sad on me. just know that the way I feel about you will never change. you made me believe in love again. Spencer please don't hate me after this but I'm leaving at the end of the school year. look after Kyla for me. babe I love you and my heart will always and only beat for you.' I texted Spencer.

(Spencer pov)

I got a text from Ashley. I'm so scared to open it with my luck. I'm gonna get my heart broken.

'we can't see each other anymore. I'm so sorry Spencer I love you more than life itself. you are my everything. I can't not be with you it's going to be hard. I want you to be happy and don't get sad on me. just know that the way I feel about you will never change. you made me believe in love again. Spencer please don't hate me after this but I'm leaving at the end of the school year. look after Kyla for me. babe I love you and my heart will always and only beat for you.' I read it.

'meet me at the park near the tree' I texted her back.

'Spencer I can't there can't be an us anymore. it will hurt me to see you in class every day let alone outside of it.'

'fuck you Ashley not only this morning you promised you wouldn't hurt me and guess what your...your just an ass' I texted her back throwing my phone against the wall. I started to cry this is bull shit.

"Spencer" I hard someone say. I didn't even here the door open. it was Kyla. she sat down on the bed.

"your sister is an ass" I said.

"what happened" she asked and I pointed to my phone. she picked it up and read the text messages.

"what the fuck. come on Spence" Kyla said grabbing my hand.

walking me down to Ashley started banging on the door.

"WHAT" Ashley yelled opening the door with tears streaming down her face. Kyla pushed Ashley aside and walked in pulling me with her. then she shut the door behind us.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS ASHLEY." Kyla yelled at Ashley.

"CARMEN FUCKING KNOWS OK" Ashley said falling on the floor crying. all I wanted to do was hold her but yet just stood there in shock.

/r&r hope you like it/


	27. Chapter 26

"Spence please don't hate me" Ashley said.

"it ok baby I'm right here." I said squatting down and wrapping my arms around her.

"Spencer we can't do this please you have to understand." Ashley said.

"Ashley we can lay low. I lo..." I was cut off by Ashley.

"Spencer please don't say it. it hurts to much already."

"I'm gonna go give you guys some privacy" Kyla said walking into Ashley bathroom.

after Kyla left the room. I grabbed Ashley's face. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her we so much passion. I never wanted this to end. Ashley pulled away.

"I love you" I said in a raspy voice.

"Spencer I love you too" Ashley said in that raspy sexy voice. that I love of hers.

"please Ashley just tell me your wait." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I will wait if it means one day. I will get you in my arms again." Ashley said kissing me on the forehead. she is such a hopeless romantic.

" Ashley I will be 18 in five months." I said hoping it will get her to stay.

"as long as one of us are at this school we can't be I'm sorry."

"ok" is all I said and got up and walked away from her. "Kyla I'm ready to leave." I said opening the bathroom door.

"Spence you ok" Kyla asked.

"yeah surprisingly" I said even though I'm holding everything inside. I mean come on I just lost the one person that loved me for me.

the days went by fast. Ashley and I haven't even talked. I won't look at her in class. it Friday after school now.

"your going to the dance tonight right" Kyla asked.

"sure why not I could used some fun." I said.

"good now let's get hot" Kyla said.

"iight let's do this" I said going though my clothes onto the bed. that are in my closest.

"Spencer that is that." Kyla said throwing dress at me.

the dress is pink and black with black lace with the front made to look like a corset. it is almost to my knees.

tonight I am going to sing Ashley the song I wrote.

"ky you will look hot in this." I said throwing her a green and black shirt. that is on of them ones that go off the shoulder. then a white jeans skirt.

she put it on. now it's time to find some shose for us. I went with a pair of black strapped heels. ky went with a pair of of blue and black stilettos tennis shoes.

we did our hair and our make up. off the dance we go.

(Ashley pov)

I'm not going to the dance tonight. I can't. I can't see Spencer it still hurts. I want her so much.

"ms. Davies" some said knocking on my door. I opened it.

"mother Caroline" I said kind of shocked that she was showing up at my door.

" I need you at the dance tonight to help me chaperone" she said.

"mother Caroline I ca..."

"no you will be the ms. Davies no if and or buts. if you not there we will be having a talk about your job Monday morning. do I make myself clear"

"crystal clear" I said and she left. great now I have to see the love of my life dancing with someone else.

I put of a pair of skinny jeans and a black t shirt that says love in rainbow .they both have to my body just right. the I grabbed a pair of hi tops rainbow ones.

I hope Spencer isn't dance with someone else. I walked out of the room to the dance. that I don't want to be at.

I walked in the door where the dance is being held. I walked in there is no Spencer. I guess she decided not to come.

oh my lesbian god there she is. she is the most beautiful person in this room right now.

great Kyla just saw me and she is walking over here.

"hey sis"

"hey ky and Spencer. you look breathtaking." I said looking at Spencer.

"Thanks" she said blus

hing. then walked away like nothing happened with us. this sucks aww sad face.

/I'm sorry I've been not writing much but I am trying r& r./


	28. Chapter 27

"she hates me doesn't she." I asked Kyla.

"she doesn't hate you. she is just hurt by what happened." Kyla said. looking at me and then grabs my hands. "show her how you feel. do what you do best make her feel special." Kyla said hugging me.

"sometimes I forget your the younger sister." I said with a small laugh.

"yeah me too" kyla said laughing with me.

" go get your girl sis" I said hugging her one last time before she runs off towards Madison.

"hey" Aiden said walking up to me.

"hey" I said trying to look around him for Spencer.

"I've missed you Ashley" Aiden said.

"Aiden look I can't ok. I'm don't need to be with anyone right now." I said walking off to the bathroom.

(Spencer pov)

I'm so nervous. I hope this changes everything between Ashley and I.

"ky hey I'm going go do that song now" I said walking up on stage.

" this song I wrote and it's called Don't Rush" I said into the microphone. my nerves are getting to me now. as the people start looking at me.

I picked up my guitar and started to sing. as soon as Ashley's eyes met mine.

(Ashley pov)

as soon as I heard Spencer voice come over the speakers I turned to the stage.

Let's wake up in the afternoon

Pretend that we got nothing to do

No we don't have to go by any agenda

We can make up our own rulesI see the way you're looking at me

Baby know I'm feeling it too

We can just light up every candle

Move from room to room

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

her voice is so beautiful. I can't believe she can sing like that.

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be

Hanging on every touch

Baby don't rush, no no

Baby don't rush

Throw the map out of the window

Taking the long way around

To a secret place where no one could find us

I couldn't keep my eyes off her the way she sways to the music.

A little place we can call our own

Come over here and take a picture

Something we can hang on toWe can look back and try to remember

All the crazy things we gonna doStopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be

Just hanging on every touch

Baby don't rush

Baby don't rush

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Stopping every minute

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be

wait what am I doing I have to get our of here.

Stopping every minute just because you're in it

Wishing everyday was Sunday, you're right next to meIt's how it's supposed to be (supposed to be)

as the song started to end I ran out.

Just hanging on every touch

Baby don't rush no no

Baby don't rush (Baby don't rush)

Baby don't rush

(Spencer pov)

the song ended and Ashley ran out. I ran after her it was pouring the rain.

"Ashley wait" I said when I seen her.

"what Spencer" Ashley said crying.

"I need you." I said and pushed my lips on to hers.

it was like we both needed each other.

Ashley broke apart from me "bedroom now"she said out of breath.

as soon as we got to her room. our lips are together again. I started taking off her shirt. god she is so beautiful.

"Spencer please I can't wait anymore" she said taking my dress off. she started kissing down my neck the my boobs.

"uhh mm" came from my mouth. I am so wet now.

/ it's been awhile I'm sorry. let me know if you guess want the sex scene in it or not. reviews wanted. I want to know what you think./


	29. Chapter 28

I pushed her off me and turned us around to where she was on the wall. I unzipped her pants. slowly pulling them down. while kissing her down as I did.

I pushed her back on the bed. not breaking the kiss once. our body fits perfectly together.

I took my hand up to her face and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

"I love you Ashley" I said kissing her lips lightly.

I took my other hand and slide it down her body then I got to her panties and put my hand in them. then i put two fingers in her.

"oohhh. umh" Ashley moaned.

"dose that feel good" I said in a raspy voice while moving my fingers more into her. I started going faster.

"ohh god sppennerr" she moaned.

then I felt her slide her hand down my body and into my panties. then I felt "ohh asshh" I moaned she started going faster. I rocked my hips in to her.

"Spencer cum..uhh mm with me" Ashley moaned out.

"ohh asshh...lleyy faster" I moaned out and she started going faster. i started moving my fingers faster in her.

"ohh uumm Ashley cum for me." I moaned in her ear I know she was close. I was closer then ever. I couldn't stop my orgasm from ripping through my body.

"ohh god ashhlleyy"I moaned out. I was done I couldn't take no more. she is the best I ever had. maybe next time I'll get to taste her.

"Spencerrr oh baby. gob yess" and with that moan out of her she was done.

she stuck her fingers in her pussy and then brought them up to my lips.

"taste good baby. that's what you make me do" she said in that sexy voice of hers.

"I'm glad" I said. giving her a taste of me.

"I love you Spencer" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too Ashley" I said cuddling into her.

(Kyla pov)

the next morning I work up next to Madison. no we didn't do anything but I wish we would. I want to know what it will feel like to go all the way. yes I said all the way I never been down on a girl.

away enough about me and my none sex life right now. Spencer went to Ashley's room last night. Carmen is being a bitch like always. she has been asking questions all morning and it is getting old.

"Spencer is fucking ms Davies isn't she" Carmen asked

"no she isn't so just fucking stop." I yelled. she walk up to me and Madison stood in front of me.

"don't you dare" Madison said.

"I wasn't" Carmen said and left.

"you want to go get breakfast hun" Madison said.

"yeah baby" I said grabbing her hand.

we is Spencer and Ashley at. I text Ashley.

'where you at people are asking questions'

'fuck coming' she texts me 5 minutes later.

Carmen walk over to mother Caroline. I don't know what she said but I have an idea.

mother Caroline got up and walked out the door.

(Ashley pov)

"fuck Spencer wake up" I said shaking her awake.

"shit we are late"Spencer said looking at the clock.

she jumped up and put her clothes on and ran to her room.

"ms. Davies have you seen Spencer Carlin." mother Caroline said walking into my room.

"no mother Caroline I haven't" I said getting dressed.

" while I've heard things so they better not be true do you hear me Ashley" she said in a stern voice.

"yes ma'am" I said.

"if I see you alone with her the will be consequences" she said walking out of the room.

just fucking great.

/r&r I couldn't let her go to jail./


	30. Chapter 29

(Kyla pov)

Spencer walked in to the dining room looking all out of it. with a big smile on her face.

I'm happy for them but eww gross.

"hey guys" Spencer said sitting down at the table.

"hey Spencer how was your night" Carmen said sitting next to Spencer.

"good I spent the night with my brother" Spencer said still glowing.

"you slept with ms. Davies didn't you" Carmen said very loudly.

"what no. I was with my brother and cousin last night. what with all the questions Carmen" Spencer said rudely.

"Spencer Carlin. Will you come with me to my office." mother Caroline said in a stern voice coming up behind Spencer.

"yes ma'am" Spencer said standing up.

Spencer walked away. there was still no sign of Ashley.

(Spencer pov)

I am so scared I don't know what is going to happen. does she know about me and Ashley. oh crap how does she know. it was a long walk to her office. no talking just my thoughts. it's driving me crazy.

we got to the door and she opened it.

"ms. Carlin have a set" mother Caroline said. I did as I was told. I took a set right in front of her desk.

"ms. Carlin I was told that you and ms. Davies have been sleeping together. is that true." she said in a stern voice.

oh God "no ma'am" I said lying to me my teeth.

"while if I here this again. ms Davies or you will not be here do I make myself clear"

"yes ma'am" I said. this really sucks. when I find out who told her I am going to beat the living shit out of them.

"you may leave" I got up and left the room. as soon as I walk out. I see Carmen ass.

"you are a fucking liar" Carmen said.

"how your the one that... fuck you Carmen" I said and pushed her and ran off.

I can't believe that she fucking told. is she mad because I won't be with her. what the fuck is it.

"hey" someone said from behind me.

I turned around it was Ashley "hey"

"I want you to..." Ashley said but I cut her off.

"I didn't tell. I just can't. Ashley please leave."I said and she put her head down and walked away.

it was like she was walking away from me forever. which more then likely it is.

(Ashley pov)

"Ashley care to explain these" mother Caroline said throwing pictures of me and Spencer on my desk "come with me"

I followed her to her off where to cops stud.

"what do you got to say for yourself" mother Caroline said.

"I love her" is all I said and the cops removed me from her office.

(Spencer pov)

I walked back to my next class.

kyla wrote me a note.

'what happen'

'nothing where is Ashley at.'

'she on her way to jail. Carmen turned her in she had pictures of you and ash'

"WHAT" I yelled and jumped up from my desk. I ran out the door as fast as I could.

" ASHLEY WAIT" I yelled running after her.

"I love you Spencer don't forget it. protect Kyla for me please" Ashley said with tears coming down her face.

"I love you too Ashley and I will." I said. I handed her a song that I wrote for her with a love note in it. the tears started streaming down my face.

all the girls are standing outside watching the love of my life walk away for who knows how long.

"Spencer I..." Carmen said but she was cut off.

"no fuck you. you hurt my sister and Spencer. I might not see her again thanks to you." kyla said and punched her.

I went back to Ashley room it was the way we left it. sheets and covers in the floor. there on the desk was the pictures she took of us.

"for once I was happy. now its gone" I said to myself.

written on paper was a note for me.

'Spencer,

you turned my world upside down. I never felt like this with anyone. you make me feel whole again. I not going to tell you to wait because you have you whole life ahead of you.

I'm sorry for everything.

sincerely,

yours forever.

ps. my heart belongs to you.'


End file.
